<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place He Would Rather Be by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152200">No Place He Would Rather Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain chose to give himself over to the bandits to protect the girls of Garreg Mach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place He Would Rather Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags and take care of yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Wear it,” growled the bandit, tossing some fabric at him.</p><p>                Sylvain looked at the clothes and wrinkled his nose however he did not complain and changed out of his ragged torn up uniform and into the brassiere and panties, his cock barely being held in place by the bit of fabric. He was well aware of the bandit ogling him as he did so, that man was probably one of the ones that Sylvain had served yesterday when he was captured by the bandits. Well him and a few of the girls of the class.</p><p>                It was a simple choice, he chose to give himself up and serve the bandits in any way they thought possible in order for the girls to be let go. Sylvain had done such a good job yesterday that they ended up agreeing, although now he had made the choice to be trapped here.</p><p>                The bandit stepped forward and Sylvain didn’t move as a collar was placed around his neck, chains attached to it that had clamps on the end. He bit his lip to hold back a small hiss as they were attached to his nipples, the brassier’s cups not lined so it was quite obvious to see through.</p><p>                “There you are, perfect and pretty for the boss,” said the bandit.</p><p>                Sylvain didn’t respond, he just followed the bandit out of the room and down the halls of the old building and into the great hall. Sitting on one end was the bandit leader, a burly man, the only one Sylvain had not served yesterday.</p><p>                “Now look at you,” he growled with a slight laugh. “So pretty.”</p><p>                Sylvain just lowered his head, his hands tightened into fists at his sides. This was for the girls. They needed a few days to get away, that’s all.</p><p>                “Come here.”</p><p>                Sylvain stepped forward and once he was within range, the leader grabbed the chains and tugged and Sylvain couldn’t help his yelp as it tugged onto the clamps on his nipples.</p><p>                “Perhaps we should do a bit more to help you out,” said the bandit leader with a chuckle, his hand stroking Sylvain’s ass.</p><p>                Another bandit stepped forward, a small vial on a tray.</p><p>                “Drink,” ordered the bandit leader.</p><p>                Numbly, Sylvain took the vial and uncorked it. A dark red liquid floated inside and it burned his throat as it went down, the liquid seeping downwards, into his genitals.</p><p>                The bandit leader pulled his cock out of his pants and gestured to Sylvain. “Well? Go on, I’ve heard a lot about that mouth of yours.”</p><p>                Sylvain dropped to his knees, his mouth going around the cock as he began servicing the bandit leader. At first the leader seemed alright having Sylvian do it on his own but soon enough, he grabbed a fistful of Sylvain’s hair and began forcing him to go deeper, Sylvain almost choking with each thrust. The longer he spent on it, the more Sylvain realized he could feel his own cock stiffening, the urge and need starting to pulse through him.</p><p>                “Don’t touch yourself,” growled the leader as Sylvain reached for his own cock.</p><p>                Tears sprung to the corner of Sylvain’s eyes as he struggled to obey, his hands shaking, his own cock aching. When the leader finally released his load, he released Sylvain’s hair and Sylvain pulled away, his own breath ragged.</p><p>                “Your mouth is a godsend from Seiros herself,” said the bandit leader with a chuckle. His expression darkened as he noticed Sylvain’s hands were reaching for his own cock. “I did not say you can touch. My men need servicing first.”</p><p>                Sylvain turned to see a few of the bandits waiting there, cocks out. He whimpered, his own need so strong that it was painful. At first he was able to control himself but soon his hands just kept wandering to his cock to the point his arms were tied behind his back. “Please,” he begged in the time in between servicing them, looking back at the bandit leader. “Please.” The ache was driving him insane, his cock dripping with precum.</p><p>                The bandit that Sylvain had to service next tugged hard on the chains and Sylvain thought it was going to come just from the sharp pull on his nipples.</p><p>                Before long he could not remember how many blowjobs he had given, the only thing he could focus on was his own cock, the painful throbbing of his arousal. He waited for the next one but no one came, instead he was pushed forward so his face as against the ground, his ass in the air. Glancing back, he saw the bandit leader there, the panty pulled down so Sylvain’s ass was exposed.</p><p>                The leader poured liquid on Sylvain’s ass and he wanted to sob. “Please,” he begged, not really caring anymore. “Please let me cum..”</p><p>                “Look at you, already a slut.”</p><p>                Perhaps it was the drugs he was under but Sylvain’s ass opened itself to the bandit leader’s cock. Sylvain’s eyes rolled back as his orgasm flew through him from that one point of contact alone, his cock ruining the panties he was wearing.</p><p>                However despite that, it was still there, that throbbing need and Sylvain realized he was still hard. Every thrust the bandit leader did, it sent another orgasm through Sylvain. Again and again, he felt pleasure over and over until finally when the leader sent his seed into Sylvain, did Sylvain feel his body finally collapse, the drugs wearing off enough for his cock to soften.</p><p>                “You are a good one, we’re totally going to keep you,” said the bandit leader with a chuckle as he pulled out.</p><p>***</p><p>                As time passed, Sylvain began to forget about the place beyond the walls of the bandit camp. Soon enough, the clamps were replaced by piercings, Sylvain’s wardrobe was only brassieres and panties in a variety of colors. Sometimes he sat next to the bandit leader’s chair, a chain going from the collar to one the bandit leader held tight in his hands. Other times Sylvian would be sitting in the bandit leader’s lap, the leader’s cock buried deep in Sylvain’s ass, keeping it warm.</p><p>                His favorite days were the ones where he was allowed to service the rest of the bandit group, his body being used for their every want and pleasure, the drugs keeping him hard and ready to service them.</p><p>                And there was no place he would rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>